The Resource core, under the direction of Dr. Mark Kaplan and assisted by Drs. Robert Tepper and Susan Perkins, provides support to the Pis of the AADCRC in the following areas. As the program described in this application depends extensively on mouse models of disease, we will centralize efforts to breed, genotype and procure mice for Program studies. This will also allow coordination of experiments to maximize the information gained by the Program by facilitating access to all investigators in the Program. Thus the first three specific Aims are to: 1. Breed and genotype mice for use in the Program. 2. Procure mice required for the study 3. Coordinate use of animals to maximize data obtained from minimal numbers of mice This will include technical expertise (Tepper). The core will also establish equipment for core usage to maximize the amount of information that can be gained from experimental samples. 4. Establish and maintain core equipment. The core will also be the source of Biostatistical support through the role of Dr. Perkins. Thus, the final Aim is to: 5. Provide Biostatistical support for the Projects (Perkins). Thus, the Resource Core is the foundation of a highly interactive Program and will help the investigators in achieving the goal of a greater understanding of the pathogenesis of Atopic Dermatitis.